Talk:Juyo Juyo no Mi/@comment-24094348-20160831233556/@comment-24094348-20160902160753
Greetings Hero's, Lord Noodle is here to battle. Alright time to get onto task. As I said before this devil fruit is in conflict with blackbeards Yami Yami no mi. I said it and pretty much dipped out because I had work and other stuff. Now I am going to make a actual argument. I was hoping to catch madman on chat, but I have not had the oppertunity yet so I am posting it here. Ok lets start off by talking about Gravitons. Gravitons are the idea that gravity, the invisable force around us, is caused by a partical. That partical that is suppose to cause gravity is called a graviton. If the theory iws true, the one about gravitons and gravity, then that means that gravitons have the ability to pull in pretty much anything at the macro level. Gravitons can usupr lightning, light, and even space. Now lets go to the Yami Yami no mi, or however it is suppose to be spelled. I am sure I am probably spelling something wrong. The Yami Yami no Mi is blackbeards devil fruit that creates darkness is a logia devil fruit. Now we know that logia devil fruits harness the power of nature and makes one that very nature it embodies. Now I and several other users say that blackbeards power is gravity. That is also what he said in the manga. Darkness is gravity. However others are arguing that blackbeards power is darkness. There are several things wrong with that idea, but I will go into that later. Ok first off. All of blackbeards moves are named after gravity. The Yami Yami no mi works like a black cloud of gravity that pulls and sucks things in. Now the first thing that comes to mind is why is gravity black. That black cloud cold just be darkness. Well my dear friends we all know that black holes have gravity so strong that not even light itself can escape. Well the embodyment of gravity would have the very same feature. Light would not come off it because it is behing held inside of it by blackbeards devil fruit. But wait Noodle if that is try why does blackbeard not suck up all the air. That is a good question. Remember that logia users are their element. They can create, produce, and manipulate their element. Blackbeard does not suck up all the air and the planet for that matter becasue he does not want to do so. Remember he has full control over his element. Another thing that should be noted about Blackbeards darkness is that blackbeard can not dodge attacks by turning into his element. This one is big for my argument that blackbeards devil fruit is not darkness. Darkness is essentially the absence of light. If blackbeard was infact darkness then no attack would hurt him once hs shifts. You can not hurt darkness. It is not a physcial thing to be hurt. That statment alone also supports why blackeards fruit has to be gravity. Darkness is not a thing to be made into a nature. However going back to the argument at hand. The reason why blackbeard can not turn into his element to dodge is due to the fact that gravity pulls everything in. He is gravity and thus everything can hit him. If he was darkness then nothing would hit him. One the big points made in the argument for blackeards devil fruit not being gravity is the fact that it can store things in a weird hammer space like thing. Well I am going to have to challenge that statement. Like I said before Blackbeard is his element. He is gravity, gravity personified. Gravity has the power to bend both space and time. This is sceen in black holes that do such. As a result blackeard can bend space and thus he can store as much as he wants in little amount of space as he want. The space manipulation sceen in his power is the result of gravity bending space. The target objects are stored in a bend in space and are released on his command. That is also the reason why blackbeard has a limit on how long he can store things.The longer something is stored the harder it is to keep gravity from just outright crushing it. Too long and blackbeard would simply crush whatever it is he is storing.